


Winter is Coming

by bellarkegriffin_blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, season 1 AU, they are so sweet, winter in the camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkegriffin_blake/pseuds/bellarkegriffin_blake
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy discuss winter necessities which leads to a satisfying night for each of them.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Winter is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a follower celebration, but only one person participated, so I figured I’d just post it here anyways. It’s a tiny little fluffy fic set in winter of season 1. I hope you enjoy!

“Ok, winter is coming and we need to get prepared,” Clarke says to a nearly sleeping Bellamy. They are sitting at his makeshift table in his cabin and it’s nearly midnight. She had gotten there over six hours ago to decide what to do with one of the kids that had stolen from another, but it developed into other conversations, which turned into more.

“Don’t you ever take a break, princess?”

“Seriously, temperatures are already dropping to uncomfortable levels and it will be here before we know it. We need furs, we need to stockpile wood for everyone’s cabins, we need--”

“Yes,” Bellamy sighs. “I know we need all that. Can’t we discuss this tomorrow? We have been talking about rules and situations for hours.”

Clarke huffs and stares at his sleepy face. His eyes are partially closed and his lips slightly parted. Resting his head in one hand while slowly losing the battle to stay awake, Clarke can’t help but see how young he looks. All the stress of the day has left his muscles, and his mind is begging him for that sweet relief of unconsciousness. 

“Fine, I will go and we can discuss tomorrow,” and she gets up to leave.

He stands and walks over to her side of the table. “I didn’t say you had to go.” 

Bellamy tips her chin up and pulls her into a long, sweet kiss. She melts into it instantaneously and digs her fingers into his hair while his hands explore her back. She never gets tired of his lips on hers and their bodies flush against each other. He tastes likes the berries they had snacked on a while ago and all she wonders is if he tastes the same thing on her.

Clarke pulls their lips apart, but makes sure their foreheads are still together. “I can’t stay. What if someone sees me leaving in the morning?”

“So what?” Bellamy chuckles. He seems to have momentarily surfaced from his sleepy state of mind. “Then it would be out and we wouldn’t have to hide it anymore.”

“I don’t want to hide it either, Bell, but I think it’s best for everyone right now. The camp is just starting to get it together and I don’t want anything to ruin that right now. Nor would I like anything to ruin this right now. I like having you to myself.” She looks fully into his dark brown eyes and sighs. “But I will make you a deal. After we make it through the winter, when there are not so many distractions and things to worry about, we can let everyone know. Or at least not hide it and let them figure it out. Okay?”

“You drive a hard bargain, princess,” he says before kissing her cheek. “But deal. Besides, I like having you to myself, too.”

Clarke smiles wide and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “Thanks, Bellamy.” Then she walks out the door and heads towards her cabin across camp by the med bay. He has secretly wished she was closer ever since they started building cabins, but everyone agreed it was smarter to have the doctor located as close to her hospital as possible.

When she is gone, he belly flops onto his bed. Thanks to the stone fireplace they managed to get put in there, his cabin is nice and warm. It was no easy task, but with the help of many people to figure out how have a fire in a cabin made of wood, they figured it out. 

Bellamy is almost asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, but a figure walks in his door. What now? And at this hour?

“Alright, so it was a lot warmer when I got here in the afternoon and didn’t plan on staying as long as I did,” Clarke says. “And I suppose people know how much time we spend together, for camp purposes, that it would make sense for me coming out of your cabin in the morning. 

Without a word, but a smirk on his lips, he shifts in his bed to give her room. She slides in next to him and tangles her feet with his. Clarke tucks her small body into Bellamy’s chest and she feels the warmth of him seep into her. She was only outside for thirty seconds, but damn it was cold.

“I would just like to say,” Clarke says, “that this totally proves my point of having to prepare for winter starting tomorrow.”

Bellamy laughs and brings her closer to his chest. His arms are wrapped around her and she can feel the vibration of his chest from his laughter. “Shut up and go to sleep, princess. We can talk tomorrow.”

He kisses her temple and then nuzzles his nose into her hair. She feels something swell inside her chest, and she suddenly _**knows.**_

“I love you, Bell,” she whispers before she can think twice. She doesn’t know if he heard her, but that’s okay because she will say it again and again when he can. 

Before she feels herself drift off to sleep, though, she hears four words spoken directly into her ear.

“I love you, too.”

Then they both fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated! ;) <3


End file.
